Dalton's Story
by AirportHobo617
Summary: What would happen if Arya fell in love with Eragon's best friend from childhood . DxA ExK SxF
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story also inexperienced writer so cut me some slack well alright here you go.**

**Chapter One : Realization **

Dalton woke to startling roar. He realized he was at the Varden and that was probably the new rider. He got up and pulled on a Purple tunic. He sighed, he had missed all his friends from Carvahall when he moved to Belatona. But when he was sixteen he traveled out on a journey to the Varden and he saw someone use magic. So he began to train himself in magic, he was fluent in the language because he had traveled to Ellesmera. With his family knowing the secret of the elves. But then a tragedy happened. His body was transferred into a elf so he was as fit as the most athletic elf. Then he had traveled to the Varden. He trudged down the stairs to meet the new rider, he buckled on his sword on the way down. He was a bit taller than most and a lot more muscled than the average human but with his elven abilities he could use his enhanced speed and take down anyone who attacked him with mere ease. He watched the entrance, waiting for the new rider to come out. His jaw dropped. Eragon! _Eragon, _I said through a mental link after he brought down his barriers with mere ease. _Who Is This!_ He yelled mentally. _Oh I don't know only Dalton, _he said with a hint of sarcasm. Eragon hopped off his dragon, and walked over to the crowd and kept searching till he found Dalton. "What happened to you," he asked.

"I will tell you once you get a chance, but for now enjoy your stay with the Varden," replied Dalton.

"I have a chance right now," said Eragon

"Alright follow me," said Dalton.

Dalton then lead Eragon up the stairs to his living quarters. He motioned for Eragon to have a seat. Then he told Eragon all that happened since his family left Carvahall. Then Dalton said "You will have to follow me to the training grounds,"

"And what if I don't," replied Eragon. Dalton said a few words in the ancient language then said

"I will have to carry you," He put Eragon down and led him down the stairs through the cheering crowd and to the training grounds. Dalton pulled pout his sword and dulled. Eragon likewise did the same. Then Dalton charged Eragon a lot faster than a normal person and swung his elven blade at Eragon's neck. Eragon barely ducked and stabbed at Dalton's chest Dalton parried the stab easily and swung his sword so hard that Zar'roc flew out of Eragon's hands. Dalton then pulled his sword up to Eragon's neck and said "Dead, oh I forgot to tell you I have elven abilities,"

"No fair you knew you were going to win," Yelled Eragon. Dalton laughed and said

"Looks like you have a visitor, wait you were the elf I saw when I scryed Eragon," said Dalton.

"Yes I believe that is true," then Dalton felt an icy dagger try to pry into his mind he put up barriers and launched a counter attack and crushed through her barriers. The elf cried in shock, no human had ever smashed through her barriers like it was a wall dirt. He looks like a human elf hybrid not an elf. "I am Arya sorry I should have properly introduced myself,". Dalton then did the traditional elven greeting. Arya was stunned.

"I am Dalton sorry I didn't realize never mind," said Dalton. THen Dalton watched as Arya and Eragon sparred._ She is so beautiful, _thought Dalton. Eventually Arya came out on top not surprising thought Dalton. Then Dalton asked if Arya wanted to spar to improve her skills.

"You need to be less cocky," said Arya then she charged. Dalton flashed a white toothy smile, and to Dalton Eragon and Arya's surprise she seemed caught off guard. Then Dalton slashed at Arya's hip then changed directions to her neck Arya blocked the stab then suddenly she was flying upwards because Dalton punched her in the gut. Arya landed on her back with a sickening thud and Dalton raised his blade to her neck and said

"Oh do I," then flashed a smile that made Arya blush. _How, did he surprise me with that smile he had me mesmerized, no I need to focus on the task at hand not Dalton_ she blushed when she thought about him. But Dalton was gone, she asked Eragon

"How do you know each other unless you go spar with random strangers,"

"We were best friends from childhood but he moved away when we were ten, I was so upset," replied Eragon "He is very skilled at everything he does no one has beaten him in anything,"

" Oh," replied Arya. Dalton was in his room when realization smacked him in the face, his best friend was the new rider.


	2. Excuses

**Hey Guys sorry for the wait I had had some pretty bad back issues but I am going to step up my game Like 850 words come on so** yeah.

**Chapter 2: Excuses**

_We really need to meet up again_, thought Dalton as he somewhat organized his room. Dalton sighed he missed his best friend, but both of them had been distracted by their duties they just didn't have the time. Dalton sent out a mental probe to Eragon,

"_Eragon,"_

_"What is it you need Dalton,"_

_"We should meet up and uh catch up,"_

_"Alright when," _

_"Today at lunch be there or I will have to drag you there, you know I am more than capable," _Eragon chuckled at his statement.

"_Alright today at lunch," _with that Dalton closed his mind to Eragon. It was already close to lunch time, and Dalton figured he needed to bathe. He cast a spell that poured water over him and another spell to git rid of the water when it hit the ground. Dalton ended the spell, he pulled on his trousers and searched his room for his tunic. "Where did I put tha-" Dalton saw Arya in his room holding his tunic smiling.

"You know you shouldn't leave your stuff on the floor people could trip," said Arya with that she ran off. _Weird _ thought Dalton but he just shook it off. He pulled on his purple tunic and jogged down the stairs. He saw Eragon at a table people crowded around him. He sat down across from him and put his plate on the table.

"Hey," said Eragon.

"Hey, Eragon I just found out that Brom was my father, my "family" was just a cover up," said Dalton.

"Dalton, I hate to say this but Brom is dead," replied Eragon.

"What?" asked Dalton. Then Eragon told him all that happened when he left Carvahall and his journey to the Varden. Then Dalton told Eragon about his life when he left Carvahall and how he became a elf-human hybrid and then his journey to the Varden.

"Well I think I should be going," said Eragon. Getting up from the table.

"It was good catching up, I think I should train some warriors or magicians right now,," said Dalton standing up. Dalton looked down to Eragon "I think we should spar sometime," said Dalton with that he left Eragon to the crowd of people. The week flew by fast for Dalton every now and then he would see Arya she would look at him and run off. He eventually caught up with her but she kept on giving him excuses. Dalton woke up he stared into space, he bathed and got ready for the day. He had just strapped on his sword when someone tried to get into his mind, he realized it was Arya so he let her in "_Come Quick!" _was all she said she left his mind and left him an image of where she was. Dalton bolted down the stairs to where Arya was there was at least fifty dwarves surrounding her with their swords drawn. Dalton jumped in the circle and drew his elvin blade. The dwarves attacked Dalton killed thirty of them with magic and the rest with his blade.

"You didn't leave me any of the fun,"said Arya smiling. She was about to run off when Dalton grabbed her arm.

"Why are you avoiding me you were fine when we first sparred but then you would just run off when you saw me, no excuses I want real answers," said Dalton his chest heaving.

"You want to know the truth," replied Arya. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him on the lips. Dalton was shocked, she pulled away, she blushed and ran off leaving Dalton standing there in shock to think to him self.

Dalton opened his eyes. _I need to name my sword_ thought Dalton. The events that happened yesterday still shocked him but he needed to talk to Hrothgar about the dwarves. He pulled on a green tunic and headed for Hrothgar's meeting room knowing that he would be there. He knocked someone signaled for him to come in. "What do you need," Hrothgar's voice boomed.

"Yesterday Arya and I were attacked by at least fifty dwarves I am sad to inform you we had to kill them," replied Dalton

"That is shameful that mine people would attack guests," boomed Hrothgar "You may leave I will deal with them later,". Dalton left the room and went to look for Arya. He found her in his room waiting.

"Arya we need to talk," said Dalton.

"I must apologize for my actions Dalton they were childish and I doubt you would even think about being with an elf," replied Arya

"That's what I came to talk about, Arya Drottingu I would like to be with you," said Dalton.

"Really," replied Arya surprised. "Not now but soon enough Dalton we will remain close friends but later maybe we can be together." With that Dalton set out to find Eragon he felt like he needed to blow off some steam, he figured they could spar and that probably should help him out. He finally found Eragon already at the sparring grounds, practicing archery.

"Hey Eragon!" yelled Dalton. Eragon turned and walked over Saphira following close behind. "Spar me,"

"Fine," replied Eragon obviously not looking forward to sparring Dalton. Dalton and Eragon both dulled their swords, Eragon waited for Dalton to charge. But Eragon charged instead he slashed at Dalton's hip Dalton blocked it easily and stabbed at his chest lightly, Eragon blocked his sword and that's when Dalton did the unthinkable. He dropped his sword and continued to fight with his hands, Eragon would slash and stab but Dalton would always dodge or sidestep his sword. Then Dalton went on the offensive he threw a jab then a hook and then an uppercut to the gut that knocked Eragon out cold. Eragon woke in a daze, his vision was blurry.

"_Eragon!"_ said Saphira mentally.

"_What happened?"_ asked Eragon.

_"You were fighting Dalton dropped his sword and fought with his fists then he punched you in the gut and knocked you out. Just tell me and I'll rip him to shreds!" _replied Saphira. Eragon chuckled.

"Sorry Eragon," came Dalton's voice from a chair in the corner of the room. "I put too much power into the punch you were knocked out immediately. Everyone was so worried especially Orik, I brought back to my room to let you heal in peace."

"How long was I asleep?" asked Eragon.

"About a week and a half," answered Dalton.

"A week and a half holy shit!" said Eragon laughing. Saphira growled and eyed Dalton.

"_Saphira don't be mad," _said Eragon_._

_"You could've died," _said Saphira. It must have been a couple moments because Dalton was nowhere to be seen.

_"AAHH!," screamed Dalton. He looked at himself he looked like an elf. He knew he was a elf-human hybrid._ Dalton woke sweaty and panting he had the dream of when he was transformed into the hybrid. He didn't know what happened he just suddenly turned into one. But he still had soft grey eyes and bronze hair. Dalton got up and cast spells of hygiene and added the scent of the warm summer wind to his skin. He pulled on a pair of black trousers and a red tunic and started to jog down the stairs when someone grabbed his arm. He drew his sword in his left hand and looked to the person when he realized it was Arya he sheathed his sword and she let go of his arm. The scent of crushed pine needles filled his nostrils. He smiled and Arya pulled him back into his room and kissed him on the lips. Dalton returned the kiss _she tastes like cherries_ thought Dalton.

"Arya, what causes you to feel this way about me?" asked Dalton.

"I don't know I just feel a tingle of happiness when I think of you," replied Arya.

"I think you have a good personality, but I feel your pain for a losses love one, said Dalton.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Arya confused. _How does he know about Faolin?_

"Faolin, I lost my father Brom to the Ra'zac," replied Dalton "Anyways stop giving me excuses I want you to tell me the truth, everything that you lied to me about,"


End file.
